A Child's Scar Questions
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: When Rose is six she has a conversation with her Grandfather she'll never forget. Please Read and Review!


1

A\N: This came to my head last night when I was falling asleep, and I like the idea so much I wrote it in my notepad so I would post it.....without further ado, here's what I came up with.

Rose Weasley sighed as she got up from the couch she was sitting on, and made was, instead to her Grandfather's shed. She smiled as she heard himhammering and walked in quietly, jumping on his back after she'd closed the door. He turned to look in her eyes and set her down laughing.

"How can I help you Little Miss?" She smirked and sat on a bench that was near an odd looking chainsaw.

"I wanted to see what you were doing is all." Arthur pondered this than smiled.

"I think...That this is just something a particular six-year old does, when she is bored, am I correct?" Rose shook her head vigorously as her eyes grew wide.

"No, Granddad. I really wanted to see what your were doing." Arthur smiled.

"Okay then." He turned back to where he'd been working with a hammer and piece of wood and smiled at Rose. He began hammering again, this time a little more persistently. She looked over his all-in-all appearance now. He had a checkered muggle shirt on...kinda like the one her Mother had bought her Dad now she thinks of it...he had on jeans and he had sawdust all over his hands and face. He wiped his hands on his jeans as he set the wood, that now had a perfect nail in it, down and sighed. This gave Rose a better chance to look it his arm. He had a thin line, like one of Hugo's scars, going down it, and as hisshirt was two buttons from buttoning all the way, she could see it went down to his chest. She furrowed her eyebrows and got up taking his hand and twisting it so she could look at it, Arthur just laughed.

"What on earth are you doing Rosie?" He asked quietly. She looked up at him and sat him, instead, on the bench.

"Why do you have these scrapes?" Arthur furrowed his eyebrows and smiled, pained.

"It was a while ago Rosie, before you were even born, your Dad was fifteen, if I'm not mistaken. There were a lot of bad people in the world at that time Rosie, and we were the ones responsible to stop them. So, the other people that were dedicated to stopping the bad people, put me on guard for something only the good people could have. It was just where I worked, so I wasn't afraid, a lot of my friends had done it. But, that particular night, the bad people sent out their weapon." He smirked at Rose as she stood, wide-eyed, waiting for the rest of the story.

"Unfortunately for me, that was a snake, kinda like the ones your brother catches, but bigger." Rose gasped, she hated snakes! Hugo would always torment her and tease her, on how if she was afraid they'd hurt her worse, but she didn't think that was really true...Until now. Arthur smiled at her lovingly. She looked back at him and ran her hand over his shoulder.

"Does it still hurt?" Arthur shook his head.

"Did it hurt bad then?" Arthur nodded and replied, "not too bad though." Of course, this was a white-lie, it had hurt horrible, it was no pain he'd experienced before, _watching_ the animal rip through his flesh, but he couldn't tell Rosie the details, or that it had hurt, it would frighten her. Arthur smiled and moved to get up. Rose jumped up too.

"But Granddad, your okay now aren't you?" He nodded tensely. Roses' eyes lit and she looked like they'd fill with tears.

"But I see you when you stand for too long, it hurts doesn't it?" Arthur watched her urging her to tell him what she knew.

"You don't want to tell Grandma Molly though?" Arthur again, just watched her.

"Granddad, is it bad? I mean, nothings gonna happen to you right?" Arthur immediately shook his head. He knelt before her and put his hand to te side of her cheek.

"No, Rosie. Nothings gonna happen. Its just that, when you get bit by a snake, it's a big shock to your body, remember Hugo?" Rose nodded signaling she did remember, but she also remembered how her Granddad had looked and acted that night. It wasn't all because of physical after-affects, it still haunted him sometimes.

"And its still a lot for me to handle too. But it was a lot of poison and it took a lot for me to get better, but I did, and I'm fine, I promise." Rose smiled and hugged Arthur tight. He hugged her back and sighed, all he could think was of how thankful he was to ne physically able to watch this child grow, and be able to watch her, and hug her, right now, thirteen years later.


End file.
